User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan Collaboration: Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project)
The mastermind of all trolls shows up! ''Yukari Yakumo'' Element: Dark'' ''Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: "Supposedly, I am now bound to you, Summoner. But do not mistake things. I will still do things on my own accord and as I see fit."'' ''Evolution: "I am the Youkai of Boundaries. Nothing is impossible to me, so I suppose you should respect me a little more than what you usually do."'' ''Fusion: "The power of your Summoning seems more impressive as I have thought. The number of possibilities that can rise from it are truly endless..."'' ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 9.008 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 8,223 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''20 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''SBB: ''30 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''UBB: ''35 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) / X340% on all enemies ''SBB: ''26 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1300% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Necrofantasia 50% boost to HP and DEF, reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns (25% reduction), negates status ailments and ATK, DEF, REC reductions. ES: Charming Domination Negates critical, elemental and DEF ignoring damage and damage considerably boosts BB gauge (2-5 BC fill) ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Charming Quadruple Barrier' 20 powerful Dark combo attack on all foes, hugely boosts DEF (150% boost), adds Dark barrier (2000 HP) and negates critical damage for 2 turns 'SBB: Arcanum: Danmaku Barrier' 30 powerful Dark combo attack on all foes, hugely boosts DEF (150% boost), adds Dark barrier (4000 HP) ATK reduction effect to allies (20% chance to reduce 35% of ATK) and negates critical damage for 2 turns 'UBB: Impossible Danmaku Barrier' 35 massive Dark attack on all enemies, enormously boosts DEF (300% boost) for 3 turns, adds 100% mitigation for 1 turn and hugely boosts max HP (30% boost) SP Enhancement Options #20% Boost to ATK = 10 SP #Boosts DEF when HP is over 50% (60% boost) = 10 SP #Adds considerable ATK to DEF boost to BB (40% of ATK to DEF) = 40 SP #Boosts 2-turn mitigation effect on Leader Skill (+ 10%) = 50 SP #Boosts Dark barrier HP on BB/SBB (+500 HP on BB, +1000 on SBB) = 50 SP #Allows critical damage negation to last one more turn = 50 SP #Allows UBB's enormous mitigation to last one more turn = 80 SP ''Creator's Own Thoughts My plan was to go with Marisa next, but then Yukari came up to be made first. The mysterious and mischievous Youkai of Boundaries gains a defensive offset in contrast to Reimu. However, Yukari isn't a full mitigator, like Krantz or Laberd. She stays on the lines of Magress and Kulyuk, focusing on boosting the stats instead of giving a damage reduction. However, her SP Enhancements are quite pricey and ends up creating a limit on what you would do with her. Anyway, I'm not sure how long I'll take till I finish the batch, but I'll try to be fast on it. Did this out of distraction and lack of ideas. Other than Marisa, I confirm Mokou, Nitori and Sanae to appear. That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts